


1765

by fforteventura



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fforteventura/pseuds/fforteventura
Summary: 1765. The colonist have not yet acquired their independence from the British. The Sugar and Currency Acts not being enough for British, a new act has been added: the Quartering act. Unfortunately for the colonists, this is a way of spying of them.Kara is a British soldier disguised as a man.Give it a try!





	1765

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I got this idea from one of my history classes. this is probably not very accurate as i'd like it to be, but i just basically put in a bunch of things i thought were kinda cool. Basically this is inspired on a woman who disguised herself as a man, I believe it was during the American Revolutionary war. Her name was Deborah Sampson. she was not gay, i just thought it'd be a cool story. As usual, i did not proofread, so bear with me. 
> 
> I converted it from one of my Clexa Fics. sorry if there are inconsistencies with the names. I hope you enjoy this!

1765\. The colonist have not yet acquired their independence from the British. The  
Sugar and Currency Acts not being enough for British, a new act has been added: the Quartering act. Unfortunately for the colonists, this is a way of spying of them. Regretfully, I am being put in the home of Lionel Luthor along with his wife Lilian Luthor and daughter Lena Katherine Luthor. Despite the fact that I will be in better living conditions that I currently am, invading someone’s home with my presence does not sound too appealing. 

Being at someone’s house will only add more stress into my life. Not only will I have to pretend to be a man during the day, I will also have to be careful at night. The best way to keep my cover is to keep a comfortable distance from the Luthors. No matter how nice and welcoming they may be, I should not create any bonds. 

…

My first impression of the family is that they’re very well off. Lionel Luthor made himself a fortune by starting as a blacksmith and later, selling cotton. His home, fairly big and welcoming. It is on the countryside, fields of flowers and trees surround the house. It is a truly beautiful place to call home, quite different from the living conditions in which I’m used to living. 

I am barely getting off my horse, when I am approached by a black man. “Sir, I have been given instructions to assist with your horse and belongings.” He says with a kind smile. I am completely against slavery, but he does not look like a conventional slave. His clothes are quite fine for a man who is forced into labor, and he carries a genuine smile. Slaves are not even allowed to speak to white men unless they’re spoken to.

“I can carry my belongings. It’s not much; however, I seem to have trouble finding the stables for my horse.” I say with a smile of my own. “The stables are located at the back of the house. I’ll take care of that. Mr. Luthor said he’d be out in a second.” He says and takes the reigns of the horse. “Officer Danvers, nice to meet you.” A man whom I assume is Lionel Luthor greets me with a smile. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Luthor. My name is Kyle Danvers. Thank you for receiving me in your home.” I say and offer my hand to give him a handshake, which he takes promptly. “It’s not a problem. It’s always good to serve the country.” He says through gritted teeth. His demeanor changing quickly. I know that’s a lie. The primary reason why I’m here is that the Parliament suspects they’re planning a conspiracy against them, along with many other colonists. “Shall we go inside?” He asks and let’s go of my hand. “It’s time for lunch.” He says and motions towards the entrance of the house. “After yourself.” I say with a smile. 

We enter the house and it has exquisite taste. There’s art everywhere, I notice a piano too. He leads me to the parlour. As soon as we walk in, I notice a brunette woman sitting by the fireplace with a book in hand. “Darling, Officer Danvers is here.” He says getting her attention. She sets the book to the side and stands up. “It’s a pleasure, Mrs. Luthor.” I say taking her hand on my own and giving it a gentle shake. “Pleasure is all mine, Officer Danvers.” She says with a somewhat forced smile. “Where is Lena?” 

“She went to check on the food with Lucy. She should be back shortly.” 

“Perfect.”

“Mother, the food is ready.” I hear behind me and instantly turn around. The most beautiful woman stands before me. It is pretty safe to say it’s Lena Katherine Luthor. “Pardon me, I had no knowledge of your arrival Officer Danvers.” She says and lowers her head. “Not to worry, Kyle Danvers at your service.” I say and extend my hand to her. I am unsure of how I’m forming coherent words. She’s simply stunning. “Lena Luthor.” She says as she takes my hand, finally looking up and meeting my eyes. She must have the most beautiful green eyes I’ve ever seen. Her hand is soft and warm; I am not sure I want to let it go.  
“Mr. and Mrs. Luthor. The food is ready.” I hear another voice coming behind Lena, and just like that our eye contact is broken and my hand is suddenly cold. “Oh my apologies.” The girl says. She can’t be much younger than Lena and myself. She isn’t black either. She can’t be a slave. Must be the maid. “Lucy, can you please take Officer Danvers’ belongings to his room? We can show him around after lunch.” Mrs. Luthor says. The girl simply nods her head and takes my bag. I follow the Luthors to the dining room. 

Lunch is a little awkward. Small talk is made, and I can’t help but glance at Lena every now and then. In some occasions, she is looking at me as well. She quickly adverts her eyes, though and continues eating quietly. 

After we’re done eating, we make our way into the great room. Mr. Luthor offers me a scotch which I accept eagerly. It has been a long journey and some scotch is a good way to relax. We engage in small conversation as well, but this time Lena painting by the window. She looks so enthralled by her work. I pretend to be patriotic and paying attention, but we both know we aren’t loyal to Britain. I wish I could voice my opinion. I’m on his side too. I want independence from Britain. “Mr. Luthor, Mr. Wayne has arrived. He is waiting at your study.” Marco comes and informs Mr. Luthor. “Very well, Marco. Officer Danvers, I am deeply sorry about this. I have some business matters to take care of.” He says. “Lena? Would you be so kind to show Mr. Danvers to his bedroom?” Mr. Luthor asks, directing his attention to his daughter. “Yes father.” She says and walks up to me. “Thank you sweetheart.” He says with a smile before turning his attention to Marco. 

“Marco, I am in need of your assistance, please join me and Mr. Wayne.” I hear Mr. Luthor say on the side, but I’m too busy looking at Lena. “Officer Danvers, please follow me.” She says and leads me out of the room. I follow her through the hallways and soon enough, we arrive at a door. I assume that’s going to be my room. “Officer Danvers, your room is here. The washroom is located two doors down and well, you already know the parlour and the dining room. If you have any questions, you can ask me or anyone really.” She says calmly. “Thank you Ms. Luthor.” I say with a single nod. I watch her go deeper down the hallway and enters a room across from the washroom. I wonder if that’s her room. 

Late at night I’m in my room. Assuming everyone is asleep, I finally let my hair down. I hate the fact that I can’t keep it long enough as I’d like, but pretending to be a man is more important than keeping my hair long. 

 

///  
The next few weeks go by quite uneventfully. The Luthors don’t involve in any suspicious behavior, though Lionel oftentimes goes to long meetings in his office with Mr. Wayne and Marco. I cannot simply burst in through the doors and ask what they’re talking about and it’s not so simple to eavesdrop. I truly want to believe that they aren’t plotting a rebellious act; they seem like good people and I wouldn’t like to see the Parliament getting rid of them. 

It is starting to get cold. The cruel winter is about to hit and I suspect it will be the easiest one yet. The leaves of the trees are long gone as well as the beautiful flowers that surrounded the home. It looks so different now that winter is about to strike. Many winters I have spent at the home of my parents where we could have used a heater—some other I have spent at the camps and military bases. 

Though I resent the fact that I’ve been put in this home, I am grateful to the Luthors for they have been very kind, so long as politics and government stay off the dinner table conversations. I must still keep my distance, though because I need to keep my cover. Lena Luthor seems to be my only problem. No. She’s not exactly a problem or a threat. The problem is that it seems to be harder to keep her off my mind. My new developed feelings for her could be detrimental to my façade. While there is not much interaction between us, my feelings for her have become stronger. From the first time I met her, I knew she was different. As time passes by, I notice she’s not a regular woman of these times. She is too progressive, too independent. Besides, if there is any type of attraction towards me, it is not towards Kara Danvers, but for Kyle Danvers. Those are two different people. 

“Please Lucy, I need to take a break from this place. You know my mother will not allow me to go on my own.” Lena says somewhere behind me. I immediately stand up from the table where I’m drinking my tea. “Oh, pardon me, Mr. Danvers, I did not know you were here.” She directs her attention to me. “Please, don’t you worry. would you like to join me for tea?” I offer. I do not expect her to accept because in many occasions she has refused to drink tea with me. “That would be great, actually; Ms. Luthor was telling me how she would like some company.” Lucy says and I quickly start pouring some of the tea in a clean cup. Lena turns around and I am almost positive she scowls at Lucy. I do not care, I just want to spend a few minutes with Lena, even if we sit in total silence. “I am terribly sorry, Ms. Luthor, I have some business to take care of along with Jess—orders given by your mother. Perhaps Mr. Danvers would like to accompany you in your quest.” Lucy says before exiting leaving us alone.

“Ms. Luthor, if you do not wish to join me for tea, I will not take it as an offence.” I tell her respectfully. “Oh no Mr. Danvers, I suppose we can drink a cup of tea.” She says with a small smile. “Please, sit down.” I invite her and motion to the chair. I finish pouring her cup and sit down after her. “So Ms. Luthor, may I ask why you would like to get out of here?” I ask. I am fully aware that she will probably tell me respectfully to fuck off. “I just need to clear my head.” She says. I now that it is highly unlikely that she will accept, but—. “You don’t have to do that Mr. Danvers, I’m sure that someone as yourself is probably so busy with work.” She interrupts my thoughts. “Oh no. Of course not. I am taking a break from my duties. That’s the reason why I am here, after all.” I say and she gives me a disbelieving look. I am pretty sure that they know I’m supposed to be spying on them. 

“Well in that case, if you are not busy, Mr. Danvers, I would very much like your company.” She agrees. I do not care if she’s only accepting this because of the fact that she needs an escape, I am only grateful that I get to spend some time with her. “When would you like to leave, Ms. Luthor?” I ask after a few minutes of silence. “I would like to go as soon as we can. I’d like to be back before the afternoon tea.” She says with a hint of shyness. “Alright, then. I am ready when you are.” I say with a smile. “Well, then we should get going.” She says with a smile. 

We start the walk towards the forest. “So Mr. Danvers, how come such a gentleman has been interested in the army?” She asks suddenly. “My father was a part of the British Army. Since I was a boy, I was told what I’d do. I never thought I’d be moving to the colonies instead.” I answer. “Do you not like it here?” She asks. 

“I do; however, it is not what I envisioned when I was a boy.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I often heard great stories about the new world, but now I see it’s just England expanding to other continents. I believe this place has so much potential to be something great—what I envisioned. Besides, the parliament is still trying to coerce us into following their system. Isn’t that why we even sought out the new world?” I say. I may be coming on too strong, but somehow I feel that letting her know I’m all for independence, would not be such a bad thing. The Luthors think I’m spying on them, and I am, but my true goal is to aid the colonists into gaining independence from the British. Lena doesn’t say anything for a while and it makes me feel like I just messed everything up. “Mr. Danvers, are you implying that the colonies should be independent from Britain?” she asks. “Would it be bad if I say yes?” I inquire, but she doesn’t say anything for a while. “We should talk about something else, Ms. Luthor, for example, are those paintings around the house attributed to you?” I ask as I glance at her. 

She looks at me with a smile and bright eyes. “Yes, I painted them.” She says gleefully. “Well, you are a very talented woman.” I try to compliment her. It’s true. Her paintings are a true master piece, I’m not sure why she has not gotten attention. I voice my thoughts because those paintings are amazing and things so beautiful as those should be shown to the world. “I have, actually. They are just under some pseudonym. Unfortunately for us women, we do not have the liberty of showing our work as we please.” She adds with a sad smile. I wish I could tell her how much I understand her. That’s the only reason why I am disguised as a man. Truth to be told, I have a higher rank than many other officers in the army. “I understand, Ms. Luthor. Do I get to know the name you use? Perhaps I could buy some paintings for the house I’m building.” I offer with a sad smile of my own. “I am sorry, Mr. Danvers, I cannot reveal my name. However, I could paint some for you if you’d like.” She says and I instantly agree.  
We walk in silence for a few seconds because we reached a place of the forest where the trail is a little slippery. “I did not take you for an art man.” Lena says once we clear that part of the forest. “I am quite inclined towards the arts, even though I am not gifted in that department.” 

“Oh are you a fan of Mozart?” She asks. “I have heard that his performances are exquisite, but I have not yet attended any of his performances.” 

“Yes, I was actually lucky enough to attend one of his performances last year in Paris.” 

“How was that?” 

“Marvelous, I truly enjoyed watching such a young child excel at something I couldn’t achieve at nineteen.” I say with a smile. “Must have been a traumatizing experience for you, Mr. Danvers.” She retorts with a smile of her own. “Oh it was, but I would have been able to enjoy the show if I had not been sitting next to an energetic toddler the entire time.” 

“Quite the experience.” Lena says as she glances at me. 

“Quite—.” I start but the next thing I know, is that I’m falling down a small hill and feel nothing but a sharp pain in my abdomen. “Mr. Danvers!” I hear Lena scream. When I finally regain my senses, I try to stand up, but there is a tree branch in my abdomen. I pull it out in one single tug, and before I know it, Lena is already standing by my side, leaning down trying to help me. “How do you feel?” She asks and looks at my shirt, soaked in blood. “I am okay, Ms. Luthor. However, if you don’t mind, I’d like to go back to the house, so I can clean my wounds.” I say. 

“Of course.” 

The walk back to the house takes longer because I seemed to have busted my knee as well, but I try to walk as fast as I can. I am resting some of my weight on her, because she insisted. She could accidentally touch my breasts and freak out. Though I think this is very inappropriate, I need her help.

“Please, Mr. Danvers, let me help you with that wound.” She offers as soon as we get to her home and she starts unbuttoning my shirt as soon as I lay on my bed. “I’m okay, Ms. Luthor. In the army, they have taught us some basics. I can take care of it.” I try to convince her. If I accept her help to heal my wounds, which I believe are deep given the amount of blood coming from them, she would have to see my torso. I cannot allow her to see me. “Mr. Danvers, you accompanied me to the forest, the least I can do is help you with these.” 

“No, Ms. Luthor, really. This is inappropriate.”

“I am only tending to your wounds. What are they going to think? That we’re having sexual intercourse while you are bleeding?” She says with a scoff. “Ms. Luthor, if I accept your help, I’m afraid that you will think different of me and I could be in danger.” I finally tell her seeing that I cannot keep her from helping me. “Why would you be in danger? You’ll be in danger if you do not let me help you.” She deadpans. “Ms. Luthor, I—.” I start but words die on my throat. “what? Mr. Danvers, we’re wasting time.” 

“I—I, okay.” I finally accept. She barely lifts my shirt and I cannot believe my luck. I will be able to keep my cover. Lena examines the cut. “It is not too deep; I’m surprised you are bleeding this much.” She says before standing up and leaving the room. several minutes later, she comes back holding a bucket with water and a few towels. She also has a bag which I assume has medical supplies. “Mr. Danvers, are you okay with me giving you a small suture? I have some medical experience because of my mother.”

“I trust you.” I say before trying to relax. 

Lena cleans my wound and disinfects before starting the suture. She finishes quickly, which surprises me. Her hands work with so much confidence and dexterity. I cannot ignore her hands, though, they feel so warm and soft against my skin. I cannot ignore the best feeling I’ve had in my life. It’s embarrassing how aroused I feel with mere contact with Lena. “How is your knee?” she asks. “Hurts.” I admit, but I can move it. I am sure I will be okay. “You can use a cane for a few days.” She offers. “Okay I think that is a good idea. Thank you, Ms. Luthor.” 

“Mr. Danvers, I think that after this you can call me Lena. Besides, I do not particularly like to be called Ms. Luthor.” She says with a small smile. “In that case, Lena I think you should call me Kyle.” I say enjoying the way I say Lena. It is the first time I say that name out loud. 

“Okay, Kyle.” She says with a smile. 

The weeks following my little accident, Lena and I spend more time together. We drink our morning tea together, sometimes we go on walks, and I even accompany her to the city. I am fully aware that this could be detrimental to my façade, but I cannot bring myself to care. Lena is becoming the newest, best reason to get up every day. That is very scary. I can tell that there is some infatuation towards me, but our relationship could never be. I am a woman, and so is she. This goes way beyond what society could understand and I am sure Lena would never agree to a relationship. 

The days are starting to get warmer, and the heat at the house is sometimes unbearable. I decide to take a quick hike towards a river near the Luthor’s home. I would like to swim for a while. The walk towards the river isn’t very long, but by the time I make it there, my body is covered in a thin layer of sweat. I quickly shed my clothes and jump into the water.

Lena’s POV  
Over the past few weeks, me and Kyle have gotten closer. Lucy and Jess constantly ask me when I will ask him to marry me. I will not do that obviously; Kyle does not even seem interested in the slightest. Besides, even though I am completely in love with him, I can tell there’s something wrong with him. When he got an injury, he was very skeptical when I started examining him, like he was hiding something. I am positive something is going on, but what is it?

Before lunch time, I realize I haven’t seen him around. That is very unusual since I drink tea with him every morning. “Marco, have you seen Mr. Danvers around?” I ask him.  
“Why? Are you going to take advantage that your parents are not home so you can lure him into your bed?” Lucy asks suddenly with a teasing tone. “shut up, Lucy. I’m just worried. He is late for our morning tea,” I say distractedly. “I saw Mr. Danvers walking in the direction of the forest a few minutes ago. He was probably going to take a quick walk.” Marco says. “Thank you, Marc.” I say looking in the direction of the forest. “you know what? I will go and take advantage of the fact that he went hiking. You know my mother would not allow me to go on my own. I have been wanting to go for a few weeks now.” I add. When I look at Lucy, she is smirking and I know what she thinks. “You have got it bad for Mr. Danvers.” 

“I do not.”

“Okay, Lena. Keep telling yourself that. I am pretty sure you have not fooled Mr. Danvers. And He is also crazy about you.” 

“He is not.”

“Lena, have you not seen the way he is when he’s with you? You are both idiots in love.”

“I am not in love.” 

“Just go get your man.” Lucy says with a smirk and I immediately start my walk to the forest. I am not sure if I am correct, but if I am, Kyle should be at the river. 

A few minutes later, I find the river and sure enough, Kyle is taking a swim. I did not expect this, guess I didn’t know what I expected, but I sure didn’t expect to see him shirtless. He is probably naked and though I want to turn around and go home, part of me wants to stay and see him. Suddenly, he starts walking towards the edge of the river and I sure as hell did not expect to see this. Kyle is really a girl. She was a handsome man, but she is an even more beautiful woman. I want to go talk to him so bad, or her. Ask her why she’s been lying. 

She’s been lying this whole time. 

My confusion suddenly is replaced with rage. Why would she lie about really why she’s here? Dressed as a man. And lying to me. Lying to everyone. I turn on my heels and go home. 

Kara’s POV

Lena has been avoiding me for a few weeks. Whenever I walk into a room, she leaves. I do not know what I have done to her. This is slowly killing me. I miss our little times together. I just miss her. “Hello, Lena.” I greet her as I walk into the common room. She merely looks at me before attempting to leave the room. “Ms. Luthor, can you please tell me what I did to you? Have I crossed any line with you that I should be aware of?” I ask because I miss our talks and I’d like to apologize if I did something out of line. “Mr. Danvers, you did not cross any lines.” She says before attempting to leave the room once more, but she stops before she reaches the door. “You know what? Yes, you have crossed a line.” 

“Please forgive me, Ms. Luthor it was not my intention—.” 

“You crossed a line when you decided to dress as a man and came into my home.” She says suddenly angered. I am sure that I look like an idiot since I can only open my mouth, but no worlds come out. “Why would you make such false accusation—.” 

“False accusation?” she asks in disbelief. “I may be accusing you of something, but it’s certainly not false.” Lena says, she’s not screaming anymore. How did she even find out? I have been very careful. There is no way she’ll let this go. I need to tell her. “Lena, like you, I am a woman. I did not mean to lie to you. The reason why I am here, pretending to be someone I’m not, is that I am in a secret association. I joined the military because we needed an insider, I was the only one willing to completely fall off the grid and become a man.” I explain and wait for her to say something. She doesn’t. Lena looks at me for a long time—or at least it feels like a long time. “Tell me about your association.” 

“It’s a group of rebels who are thinking of a revolution. We would like to get independence from the British. My only intention was to see the plans of the military, so we could attack. Only, I was sent to your home because they believe your father is one of the conspirers.”

“You have been spying on my father?” 

“No, I have been telling my superiors that he is not conspiring against the British. Though I am almost sure he is.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Why are you thanking me Lena?” 

“For not snitching on my father.” 

“Like I said, my goal was to spy on the British, not the Colonists who wanted to start a new life here.” 

“What is your real name?” She asks after a few minutes of silence. 

“Kara Danvers.” I say extending my hand to her. 

“I should have figured that one out.” Lena comments with a smile as she shakes my hand. 

“Lena, it is imperative that you do not tell anyone or it will blow my cover and my association’s plans will be futile.” 

“I will not tell on you, Ms. Danvers.” 

“Kara.” 

“Kara.” 

//

It’s just the beginning of fall. The British army has still kept me here for almost a year. As a consequence, me and Lena have become closer. Now that I do not have to pretend to be someone I am not, I feel more relaxed around her. I can be myself. I can be a woman. A woman who is so deep in love with another woman. 

“Good evening Mr. Danvers.” Mr. Luthor greets as he sits down at the table. “Good evening Mr. Luthor.” I greet him back and offer him tea. “So Mr. Danvers, I have a straight forward question for you, I hope you don’t take it badly.” He says before taking a sip of his tea. “What is your question, Mr. Luthor?”

“Are you interested in my Lena? You two seem to be… very close.” He says with a knowing smirk and I can’t do anything but spit out my tea. “Mr. Luthor I—I do not know what to say. I, well I am interested in Lena, but I do not believe she is interested in me.” 

“I have seen the way she looks at you. You should explore this, Mr. Danvers. True love only comes around once.” He says before getting up from the table and leaving me stunned. 

“Is it true, Kara?” I hear behind me. I know it is Lena because she is the only one that knows I am a woman. I quickly stand up and face her. “Lena, I did not know you were behind me.” 

“Kara, what you said, is it true?” She asks again. 

“Lena I am sorry; I did not mean for you to hear that. I do not want our friendship to change. I promise, I can keep my distance.” 

“Just answer the bloody question.” She says, keeping a stoic face. 

“Yes.” I say before looking down. After a few seconds, I look up again and Lena is gone. I am sure she will not talk to me again. She may be progressive, but that does not mean she accepts homosexual behavior. Suddenly I feel a dread washing over my body, so I retire to my bedroom. 

…

It is late in the night. I am pretty sure. I have been in my bedroom perhaps for hours but there is no way to way to tell. The time pass slowly. 

I am finally falling asleep when I hear a faint knock on the door. It was so faint I am not certain whether it was real or if am imagining things. I sit quietly in bed until I hear another knock. I walk towards the door and open it slowly, only to reveal Lena. “Lena what—.” I start but she cuts me off with a kiss. She comes into the room and closes the door behind her. I take a few seconds to kiss back because I was not expecting that. “Lena,” I start to say and lightly push her away, but she wraps her arms around my neck. “Lena, as much as I am enjoying this, can you please stop?” I ask and she pulls away. “I am sorry, Kara. I just I—I have been wanting to do that for a long time. When I heard you today say those things to my father, I thought that you’d be interested in pursuing this.” 

“Lena, I would be honored, but are you sure?”

“Yes, Kara. Since I met you, I have been attracted to you. Even after find out that you were a woman. I feel this irrational connection towards you.”

“I feel it too. I have felt it since the moment I met you.” I tell her honestly, and Lena decides to kiss me again. She slowly pushes me towards the bed and lies on top of me. “Lena, you should wait. I want to do this with you. I truly do, but I feel like you deserve so much more than this.” 

“Kara, I have waited for so long.” She says and it’s all I need to let myself engulf in everything that she is.

//

Lena and I have been secretly seeing each other. It’s been a few weeks since we became intimate. Everything about her is exhilarating and I can’t bring myself to stop. We take more walks than usual and often end up making love by the river. “Kara, can I ask you a question?” she asks suddenly. I run my hand through her curls and kiss her temple. “what is it?” 

“Would you ever consider marriage?” she asks. I’ve thought about it more than I care to admit, but the truth is, we cannot get married. “I have. Lena, I would marry you in a heartbeat. But you know we can’t.” I say regretfully and she sits up. “Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor can’t, but Kyle Danvers and Lena Luthor can.” She says with a smirk. “Ms. Luthor, are you saying what I think you’re saying?” 

“What do you think I’m saying?” 

“Are you saying that Mr. Danvers should ask Mr. Luthor for permission to marry his one and only daughter?” 

“All I’m saying is that Ms. Luthor would agree to marry Mr. Danvers if that were the case.” She says as she plays with my hand. I instantly sit up. 

“Lena Luthor, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” I ask with a smile. “I would love to, Mr. Danvers.” She says with a smile and kisses me.

…

All throughout dinner, my hands are shaky and sweaty. Tonight, I will talk to Mr. Luthor and ask for his daughter’s hand. I do not think he will disagree with our marriage, since he was the one that suggested I pursued a relationship with his daughter. 

“Mr. Luthor, can I have a word with you?” I ask after dinner. “Of course, Mr. Danvers, please follow me to the study.” Mr. Luthor says and leads me towards his study. I have thought of many ways of asking him, but none of them seem good enough. I am a nervous wreck and I cannot think of coherent ways of doing it. “What can I do for you, Mr. Danvers?” he asks as he pours a glass of whiskey for me. “Mr. Luthor, I have thought of our conversation a few weeks back, I am here to ask for your daughter’s hand in marriage.” I say looking at him in the eye. 

“How does Lena feel about this?” 

“Sir, I have not asked her yet. I wanted to seek your approval first.” 

“I believe, Mr. Danvers, that the right way to do it, is if you ask her first. I want to give you my approval, I really do. but I want my daughter to be happy more than anything. I can see that she’s happy around you. If she decides that she wants to marry you, I will be more than happy to walk her down the aisle.” He says with a smile. “Now, I know the reason why you’re here at my home.” He adds stoically. I know he wants to say something else. 

“There is something I’d like to tell you, Mr. Luthor, before you continue.” I say and he simply nods. 

“it is no secret that the parliament sent soldiers to the homes of the colonists to spy on them. That was my duty—is my duty. However, I—I do not agree with them.” I say and pause shortly. “I joined the military because I have another duty; I know you are part of the association too.” 

“How do I know you’re not misleading me?” he asks. “I have been giving the army faux information leading them away from you. As of right now, the Army thinks that the Luthors are nothing but businessmen and star citizens—loyalists.” 

“Thank you.” He says. 

//

“Are you ready?” I ask as soon as I am face to face with Lena, in front of her family and friends. Alex, my sister is the only one of my family who is attending my wedding with Lena Luthor. 

“As I’ll ever be.” She says with a radiant smile. 

“We are gathered here today…” The priests begins and the entire ceremony goes by in a blur. Before I know it, I am reciting my vows and sliding the ring onto her finger. “I love you,” I whisper. “I love you, too.” 

“…I now pronounce you husband and wife.” The priest says and I kiss my bride. “wife and wife.” She whispers into my ear. We pull apart and suddenly, James Olsen, one of my closest friends arrives on his horse. “May I have a word with him, Mrs. Danvers?” he asks Lena. “I will be right back, dear.” I say and kiss her hand.

“Kara, you have to go. The army found out about your plans. The Luthors are safe, but they know that you are part of the organization. They took Winn and tortured him.” He says. “They will be here in three days; you have to escape.” James adds. “Thank you for letting me know, James.”

“Sorry for coming like this. I know it’s the last thing you want to hear on your wedding day.” 

“No, I will talk to Lena and head West. You know where my cabin is, you’re always welcome there.” I tell him and give him a hug. He leaves shortly after congratulating Lena. 

“Lena, there is something I need to tell you. The army, they found out that I am conspiring against them. I have to go West. I won’t ask you to come with me, your life is still here.” 

“What? No, I am married to you now, you’re not leaving me.” She says with finality. 

“But your family?” 

“You are my family too. They—They will be okay, right?” She asks. 

“Yes, they will. Someone in the organization told the army I was part of it, and I was the only one he knew of.”

“Lena, Mr. Danvers, what is going on?” Mr. Luthor asks suddenly behind me. 

“They found out about me, Sir. Your family is safe, but I—I have to go.” I say and lower my head. “I will be back soon; I’m going to go West.” 

“And you’re going with him?” Mr. Luthor asks Lena. 

“Yes father. I have to leave.” Lena says. 

“I understand. You need to take care of yourself. Mr. Danvers, please take care of my daughter.” 

“I will, sir, until my last breath. I will be sending you a letter with James regarding our whereabouts. I am truly sorry about this.” 

“Don’t be. Thank you for protecting our family.” He says with a small smile. “Lena, you better tell your mother.” He says. 

A couple of hours later, Lena and I are on our horses on our way to my cabin, which is a few hundred miles west of the boundary lines of the British territories. “I am sorry, Lena.” 

“Don’t be. You are doing what’s best to protect our family.” She says. Our family. 

“It’s only temporary. Once it’s settled down enough, we can go back.” 

“I’m going to miss my family and friends, but I couldn’t picture letting you go alone.”

“I would’ve been fine. I don’t want you in danger.” 

“Kara, I know this isn’t exactly the best situation, but at least we’re together. You’re also forgetting something very important.” 

“which is?” 

“I was also part of the organization. It isn’t like I was any safer with my father.” 

“that’s true.” 

“It will be okay, Kara, as long as I am with you.” 

The journey is a few days long but before we know it, we arrive to my cabin. “This is such a beautiful cabin, Kara.” Lena says as she looks in awe. “Thank you. It is now yours as well. I know it isn’t much, compared to where you’ve lived, but I’ll make sure you’re always safe and warm.” I say and lower my face. “I love it, Kara. I don’t care where we are, as long as we’re together.” 

“I love you, Lena.”

“And I love you.” She says before pulling me in for a kiss.

//

It is now 1777, Lena and I still live in our cabin. After gaining independence from the British, Lionel and Lilian Luthor moved west and now live a few miles from our home. Alex, Lucy, Marco, and Jess also live close by. I no longer hide the fact that I am a woman, Lionel and Lilian had their suspicions for a while; they accepted me as their daughter. 

Who would’ve thought that the quartering act would’ve gotten me what I always wished for: a family who accepts me and the love of my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Likes are greatly appreciated!


End file.
